Symbiotes
by SithxKitty
Summary: Symbiotes have come out from hiding and have taken over 11 students. this is their story
1. Chapter 1

Like all Symbiotes, it is in their nature to act tough and fearless. The only emotion they show is anger or no emotions at all. About 5 months ago, a group of Symbiotes came out of hiding in New York. Their victims? 11 High School students.

The Students at first didn't know what happened to them. They tried to ignore the mind numbing pain they felt at some points of the week, or different part of the day, but soon, it became unbearable. They would black out and lose compete knowledge of what was going on around them. That's when the Symbiotes came out to 'play'. They would feed on anything that came near them, but when their human carriers woke up, they had no idea of what they had been doing during the time they blacked out.

The humans are trying to deal with the fact that they have been taken over, but soon, the Symbiotes will dominate. The humans will never be able to reawaken again and the Symbiotes will be free to grow in numbers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, get up! I'm hungry and you promised we would go out and hunt today! Or did you forget?" Sithric growled to Frostbite. Frostbite had taken over one human with another Symbiote. So two Symbiotes were controlling one man. The other was called Anguish. Anguish stays in the frozen chest plates on Frostbite and only comes out when he is needed. Sithric originally tried to bond with a cat, but failed, though she did absorb some of the cat's DNA, for that reason, Sithric is more cat-like that spider-like, though she can still use webs and walk on walls.

Frostbite looked over at the little cat-like creature and laughed. "You need to relax little sister," which is what Frostbite thought Sithric as; "we will go out when Wrath gets here. Although, he is running rather late…" He patted the top of Sithric's head and went back to resting on the picnic table. Sithric growled and jumped into a tree "well, he had better hurry up, it's almost midnight!"

Wrath was Sithric's other 'older brother'. He used to be extremely intelligent, but when his carrier wouldn't release him, during the battle of wills, their minds joined and left Wrath thick as a brick. Wrath is by far the strongest out of the Symbiotes, although Anguish runs a close second, when it comes to sheer strength. He does more damage because of his great strength when he tries to do well, but it's the thought that counts right? he is also very friendly, and VERY easy to manipulate as his father (Carnage) and brother (Frostbite) have found out. Because of this, Frostbite protects him from the wiles of their father.

A large crash came from behind them and Sithric jumped out of the tree and walked over to the dark shadow that was now walking toward them. "There you are! What took you so long?" Sithric looked closely at the large mass. "Wrath…? What DID take you so long?" A sheepish grin came across Wrath's face. "I was helping an old lady across the street!" Sithric and Frostbite looked at each other. "Oh god…." Frostbite shook his head and tried to ignore the many things that started to run through his head. Sithric looked up at Wrath, also shaking her head, "Wrath, what did you do?" her voice was slightly worried and slightly annoyed sounding. "Well… the car wouldn't stop, so I stopped it myself. See?" he pulled out from behind him the driver of the car, who was cringing in fear. Frostbite and Sithric stared at him, mouths hanging open. Frostbite had to turn away, he had started to laugh. "Bad Wrath, how many times do I have to tell you?! Now put the driver down. You probably scared him half to death." Wrath grinned, "Well, he did wet himself." He put the man down, who set out in a death run back to the street. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to the old woman?" Sithric looked up at Wrath with little hope. "I didn't, she took off running as I took out the truck…" Wrath went over to sit next to Frostbite, who patted his back. "Well… uh, good work?" he said with a smile, "So, who is hungry?"

The Symbiotes had a large feast of deer, rabbit, and anything else they could find. "I know we aren't supposed to eat humans, but I want one..." Sithric complained. They all went to a near by river to wash away the blood that covered their faces and hands. Frostbite looked around "Well, looks like we have about an hour or so till sunrise. We should probably head back." He stretched and looked at Sithric, who was eyeing him. "So when is our next hunt? You know I'm not going to be as patient as last time. I came very close to eating the humans dog, and once, almost her boyfriend." Frostbite walked over to her and placed a hand on her head. "You need to learn patients. You know the others won't be pleased that we went on a hunt without them. We will have to include them next time, you know." Sithric's tail flicked in irritation, "psh... Whatever..." she jumped into a tall tree and was gone. Frostbite shook his head and went back over to Wrath. "So brother, see you later." Wrath nodded and got up and started stomping back the way he came. "And no more helping people tonight!" Frostbite called after him. He sighed and looked around one last time before disappearing into the trees himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Usually Symbiotes feed off of nothing but humans. They do not prefer to eat things like animals, but for some reason these Symbiotes did, they didn't want to be all monsters. They still had cravings, but tried their hardest to resist them. Sadly enough, with each passing day, the cravings were getting harder and harder to resist. It wouldn't be long before one of the 11 Symbiotes gave in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day during lunch their group was gathered around and talking in hushed voices. Sithric's carrier, Sonao, was talking to the carriers of Wrath and Frostbite, Cristoa and Dante. "This morning I woke up with animal fur and blood covering my hands!" Sonao complained, as she made a disgusted face thinking about it. Cristoa looked at Dante who was staring down at the ground. Wrath sighed and turned to Sonao, "Same thing happened to me, only I smelled like pee as well…." Dante and Sonao stifled a laugh and tried to regain their serious faces. Some of the other Symbiote carriers came over. Obsession, Insanity, and Mute were the ones to wander over. Obsession's carrier, Renku, was talking to Insanity's carrier, Ari. Mute's carrier, Pilot, was standing beside Sonao, listening to what they were talking about. Ari and Renku walked over to Dante and complained to him more. "It's getting really hard to resist the cravings for food," Ari glared at Dante "when are we going to go on a 'hunt'?" Sonao looked at Cristoa and stepped forward. "That's what we were just discussing. Apparently Wrath, Sithric, and Frostbite all went out on a hunt last night. We all woke up with blood and fur covering us…" Sonao twitched slightly and felt like gagging, but stopped herself from doing so. Little is known about Insanity's power, but something caused her to snap slightly. 

"What the fuck?! You expect me to just sit around resisting an irresistible urge to kill while you all go out and gorge yourself in blood?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Even though Renku didn't say anything, she was behind Ari all the way. Both humans were taken over by their Symbiotes and raced from sight in the blink of an eye. Sonao and Wrath were panicking, along with some of the others, but Dante seemed untroubled by this. "Dante, what the hell are you waiting for?! We need to go and stop them!" Cristoa shouted at him. Dante only looked at him and shook his head. "Let them go. It's only fair that we let them having something to eat since we did." He grinned, but it was knocked away when Sonao slapped him. "You idiot! We merely went after animals! They are going after humans! We need to stop them before--" she was cut off as a blood curdling scream came from the other side of the school. Sonao allowed Sithric to take her over, as did Cristoa and both began to run at full speed to try and stop their fellow Symbiotes. The scene they came upon was not a good one. Obsession was holding down a human female as Insanity began to slice her up. They were too late. But Sithric's rage could not be calmed. She ran full speed and knocked into Insanity. "YOU FOOL! You couldn't have just waited until tonight could you?! Look what you have done to this innocent girl!" Sithric was growling and her long claws were extended. Obsession and Insanity jumped onto the school's wall. Both were laughing. "No, you are the ones who are fools. Living off of animals, it's disgraceful." Obsession called down to her as she licked the blood off of her hands. With one leap, they both were gone. Wrath just stood there and watched Sithric's reaction to them running off. She slammed her fist into the ground, "Fuck… now their will be others to follow in her doings…" She looked up to Wrath for advice, but could see there was none to be given. "Should we go after them…?" He questioned as he looked toward the way the two Symbiotes just fled to. "What would be the point?" Sithric sighed. "It's not them I'm angry with." She glared back at the stop where Dante was sitting, still listening to his CD player. Sithric didn't retract her claws, only made them longer. Wrath could see where she was going with this and picked her up. "Put me down Wrath!! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Wrath shook his head. "He will learn lesson later. For now, we need to worry about the others." Sithric struggled to get free, but found it futile and gave in. He was right. Sithric was too upset and let Sonao have control again. Wrath did the same. They both walked back over to the group and began constructing a plan for a group wide hunt.


End file.
